Question: A wire is cut into two pieces, one of length $a$ and the other of length $b$. The piece of length $a$ is bent to form an equilateral triangle, and the piece of length $b$ is bent to form a regular hexagon. The triangle and the hexagon have equal area. What is $\frac{a}{b}$?
The side length of the triangle and hexagon are $\frac{a}{3}$ and $\frac{b}{6},$ respectively, so their areas are \[\frac{\sqrt{3}}{4} \left(\frac{a}{3}\right)^2 = \frac{a^2 \sqrt3}{36} \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{3\sqrt3}{2} \left(\frac{b}{6}\right)^2 = \frac{b^2\sqrt3}{24},\]respectively. Therefore, we have \[\frac{a^2\sqrt3}{36} = \frac{b^2\sqrt3}{24},\]so \[\frac{a^2}{b^2} = \frac{36}{24} = \frac{3}{2}.\]Taking the square root of both sides, we get \[\frac{a}{b} = \frac{\sqrt3}{\sqrt2} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt6}2}.\]